civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
India (Gandhi)
India led by Gandhi is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It does not require any DLC. Using the India Civilization Pack gives India an alternate unique ability, unit, and building. Overview India The Republic of India is the second most populous country in the world and the largest democracy. A land of contrasts, India contains great wealth and grinding poverty. It possesses high-tech cities and primitive villages. In it one can find beauty and squalor, hope and despair. It is one of the oldest civilizations on the planet, yet India is considered an "emerging" market. In short, India is one of the most fascinating civilizations on the planet. Gandhi Mohandas Gandhi was an Indian patriot who led India's nonviolent independence movement against British Imperial rule in the early to mid-twentieth century. He pioneered "satyagraha," or resistance to tyranny through mass civil disobedience, a ploy used to great effect against the British Raj. Dawn of Man Greetings President Gandhi, great soul leader of India! You are the ruler of one of the oldest countries in the world with history stretching back almost 10,000 years. A spiritual country, India is the birthplace of three of the world's great religions - Hinduism, Buddhism and Jainism. This is a passionate land of music and color and it is a land of great wealth and grinding poverty. For centuries, India was divided into kingdoms who fought constantly with each other and against outside invaders. In the 12th century AD, India was conquered by Muslim Turks. In the early 17th century, the English arrived. Through a combination of shrewd diplomacy and technological superiority, they conquered your fragmented nation. England remained in power for some two centuries until driven out by a rising wave of Indian nationalism, a peaceful rebellion unlike any before seen in history. Gandhi, your people look to you to lead them to even greater heights of glory! Can you help your people realize their great potential, to once again become the world's center of arts, culture and religion? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: On behalf of the Indian people, I extend a hand of friendship towards you. (भारतीय जनता की ओर से में आपकी ओर दोस्ती का हाथ बढाता हूं।) Defeat: You have defeated the innocent and the helpless. (आपने मासूम और असाह्य लोगों को हरा दिया।) Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with MC's India Pack installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Vanilla Version Found the House of Worship Many ancient faiths lie scattered throughout our empire, espousing sacred philosophy and ruminative worship. But these faiths all share a common unity,and for the good of the empire, should be converged into one. Let us found a place for spiritual leaders to come and discuss their faiths, that one they they might be reconciled. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be India * Player must have more than one religion in the empire * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +2 Faith for every citizen in the Capital Standardise the Devanagari Script Sanskrit is one of our most ancient and sacred languages, but is weighed down by disunity in its application. Let us standardise one alphabet across the empire to be used as the written form of our most sacred tongue. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be India * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Receive a lump sum Culture and Science whenever a City grows (Note: The amount you receive increases with the size of the City) If India Pack is installed Commemorate the Salt Satyagraha Your protest against the salt tax galvanized the Indian independence movement. As the anniversary of this momentous event approaches, the people wish to recreate your march to collect salt and remind the world of the power of nonviolent resistance. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be India * Must have a mined source of Salt * Must have reached the Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * (50*Number of Cities) Culture * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * +2 Culture from Salt * Cities with a source of Salt provide +1 Delegate Note: The amount of Culture needed increases based on your number of Cities. Defend the Rights of the Dalits For too long the Dalit population of India has been deemed "untouchable" by the varna caste system. Segregated and ostracized, the Dalits have not been permitted to participate fully in our society. The time has come to institute new reforms so that all might share in the prosperity of India. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be India * Must have completed at least 2 Social Policy trees * Must have reached the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 200 Culture * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * +10% Production and +10% Gold in all Cities * -10% Unhappiness from Citizens in non-occupied Cities Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now practicing Yoga and watching your Bollywood movies. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:India Pack Category:Bharata Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:India